1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-function touch pen for a computerized apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional touch pen for use with a computerized apparatus having a touch control panel, such as a palm computer or a personal digital assistant, generally has only a single function. It is desirable to provide the touch pen with additional functions so as to enhance product competitiveness.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a multi-function touch pen.
According to the present invention, a multi-function touch pen is adapted for use with a computerized apparatus with a touch control panel. The touch pen comprises:
a pen barrel having first and second barrel end portions opposite to each other, the first barrel end portion being formed as a touch tip adapted for operating the touch control panel; and
an electronic device including
an input unit mounted on the pen barrel and operable so as to generate an input signal,
a processor disposed in the pen barrel and coupled electrically to the input unit, the processor being operable so as to process the input signal, and
an output unit mounted on the pen barrel and coupled electrically to and controlled by the processor for generating an output corresponding to the input signal.